Girl's Best Friend
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Sequel of sorts to "Puppy Love" Just because Tony has succeeded in getting Rachel and Quinn together doesn't mean his story is done just yet. Nope, now is when the real fun begins. Between fending off Finn, annoying Santana, and conversing with Lord Tubbington, Tony's job is far from done. There are plenty of misadventures left for Rachel, Quinn, and everyone's favorite puppy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everybody. So I have decided to make good on writing a sequel (of sorts) for "Puppy Love" If you haven't read "Puppy Love" then I ask: Why? (cries)

But seriously, if you haven't read it I'd suggest reading it before reading this. (And drop a review if you like, those are always nice)

This will probably essentially be a collection of one-shots with maybe some two-shots thrown in there. I don't actually have as many ideas written down as I'd like, but I really wanted to post something while I'm still in the process of working on my contributions for Faberry Week, and this is the result of that. It's pretty short, but hey, I just wrote the thing in the past couple hours.

But speaking of Faberry Week, I thus far have two one-shots that I really like. My other works are still in progress and need some work, and therefore (unless I get another urge to post something) don't expect any updates from me. But enough with that and enjoy.

* * *

Quinn was frowning. She was upset, that much Rachel knew and it worried her. Not once since the day that they got together had she seen Quinn without a smile on her face. Not once, unless you count the closet incident. But apart for that one time, there had not been a single moment where Quinn had shown the slightly sign of being unhappy.

And now she looked so sad. Any hopes that Rachel had of spending a relaxing afternoon with her girlfriend disappeared. It didn't even matter that she had already packed for a spontaneous picnic, clearly Quinn was in no mood to go on one. It broke Rachel's heart to see her like this and guessing by the look on Tony's face he felt the same. He whimpered, gaining Quinn's attention, who had previously been looking down at the floor.

"Oh, Rachel, Tony. Hi, I didn't see you there." She smiled; a forced one, Rachel could tell. She strode over to Quinn, taking a seat beside her. Tony followed and curled up at their feet. Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulled her in so Quinn's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong baby?" she asked, reassuring taking a hold of one of Quinn's hands and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Below them, Tony whined and nuzzled into Quinn's legs. Quinn shook her head. "Then why do you look so sad?" Rachel persisted, trying not to show her worry. The two of them had progressed so much in such a short time. It scared her that Quinn would start blocking her out now.

She felt Quinn move against her. Lips briefly fell upon her cheek. "It's nothing Rach," Quinn told her. "Really, it's no big deal," she assured once more, taking hold of Rachel's hands. She leaned in for a kiss, but Rachel quickly pulled away.

"So there is something wrong?" she asked, despite her desire to pretend that everything was all right. Quinn opened her mouth for a retort but stopped. She was a smart girl. She knew that she had chosen a poor set of words. "Talk to me Quinn?" Rachel tried. "Tell me what's wrong." Below them Tony nudged Quinn's leg with his head.

*bark*

"It's nothing," Quinn said again, shaking her head. "Really Rachel, it's silly. You and Tony don't have to worry about it."

"You know I already am." Quinn ducked her head shamefully, causing Rachel to regret her words. The last thing Rachel wanted to do right now would be to make Quinn feel guilty. "Quinn," she began to apologize when suddenly Quinn clapped a hand over her mouth. The action was surprising to say the least, and under different circumstances Rachel would have been mad at being interrupted in such a way. But this was Quinn.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Please don't. You don't have anything to apologize for. And I hate seeing you sad." Below them Tony whimpered. "I hate seeing you sad too, Tony," Quinn added. Tony contentedly nuzzled into Quinn's leg. "I promise you Rachel it's nothing, okay?" Rachel wanted to nod, to believe and trust Quinn as she had for the past couple months. But she couldn't, not without imagining the worst. Quinn slowly nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, what do I have to do to make you stop worrying?" she asked, removing her hand from over Rachel's mouth.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Quinn turned away. Rachel fought the urge to sigh. Her girlfriend could be so stubborn sometimes. "How about this? If you tell me, we can do whatever you want tomorrow." Even without being able to see her face, Rachel noticed how Quinn instantly perked up at the offer.

"Anything I want?" Quinn hesitantly asked. Rachel nodded without a second thought. "I- I- Okay," Quinn gave in. "But promise me that you won't get upset or anything."

"I promise Quinn."

"All right." She took a deep breath. "Well, you know that my mom's been surprisingly supportive of us." Rachel nodded, urging her girlfriend to continue. "She hasn't been awkward about us and hasn't even said a single thing against me being gay. And you've seen, she doesn't have any problem with us being together and she's even okay with us closing the door to my room." She was rambling and with each word Rachel felt her chest tightening up.

"She didn't…" The words got caught in her throat. Rachel couldn't bear the thought of Quinn being disowned a second time. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She heard Quinn gasp and suddenly pull her into her arms.

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that," she assured, soothingly rocking back and forth, but tears were already falling down Rachel's face. Quinn began kissing them away when she felt Tony nudge her leg.

*bark*

She lifted him up and presented him to Rachel. He got into Rachel's face and started lapping at her face while Quinn hugged them both. Together they managed to calm Rachel down. Rachel wiped away a few stray tears before tightly hugging Tony to her body. "I'm sorry. It's just the first thing I thought of when you mentioned your mom was-"

"I know," Quinn interrupted. "But it's not like that. My mom's been really supportive. She's even started learning to make some vegan dishes so she'll be able to cook for you whenever you come over."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, I know."

"But what's the problem then?" Rachel began to worry again.

"The thing is, my mom hasn't cooked anything but vegan stuff for the past few weeks." Rachel nodded her acknowledgement although she didn't quite understand where this was going. "So she's been trying out different stuff when she goes grocery shopping, and well… I don't approve of all my eating habits and you might actually be glad about this, but… I really miss my bacon."

"Oh." Rachel removed one arm from around Tony and wrapped it around Quinn. "It's okay baby. It's understandable that you'd miss bacon. I'm not mad," she assured, hugging Quinn closer as Tony nuzzled into Quinn. "Besides there's always bacon substitute." In a flash, Tony was out of her arms and running for the door.

*bark bark*

"Tony, what are you doing?" Rachel called.

*bark bark*

Quinn got to her feet to retrieve him, but Tony darted down the stairs and to the front door. The girls chased after him, both of them wearing confused looks at Tony's actions. It appeared as though he wanted to go outside. Through silent conversation, they agreed to let him out. Quinn opened the door and Tony sped to Rachel's car.

*bark bark*

He eagerly pawed at the door, which Rachel soon opened. Tony jumped inside and went for the picnic basket. A moment later he popped out with a bag of 'Beggin Strips' between his teeth. He proudly presented it to Quinn. Both girls giggled.

"Oh Tony, that's sweet," Quinn cooed, squatting down to pet him. "But this is yours." She took the bag from his mouth and reached in to offer him a piece. "Thanks anyway boy." Quinn then turned her attention to Rachel. "So what's with the picnic basket?"

"I thought we spend some time in the park."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great!" Rachel began to go around to the driver's seat, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"But… can I get a BLT on the way there?"

* * *

AN: I'd still appreciate ideas that I could use for this fic so if you have any feel free to offer them. And Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I got the urge to update once more, and I've made some progress on my uncompleted contributions for Faberry Week (which is next week if you don't know) but I'm really sure if I like the direction I went with one of them. I'll probably add more to it or maybe I'll publish it as is and make an update or I'll just leave it as is. Who knows? I'd also like to write multiple entries for a few of the themes, but I want to finish my initial entries first.

* * *

It was the dead of night. Everyone should have been asleep, but of course they weren't. Tony quietly descended the stairs, stopping every other step to check his surroundings. He probably didn't have to be so thorough, but he enjoyed feeling like some super, secret, spy dog. It was exhilarating; he just needed a catching theme song.

He'd come up with one later. Right now he had a job to do. He hoped down the last few steps and stealthily made his way to the back door. Once there he pushed his way out through the doggy door that had been installed weeks ago. There he was greeted to the lovely sight of Quinn. "Hey boy," she quietly greeted, squatting down to scratch his back.

*bark bark*

Tony motioned for her to enter before going back inside. She carefully opened the door and started to make her way to the stairs, but she stopped when Tony threw himself in her way.

*bark bark*

"What's wrong, boy?"

*bark bark*

Tony proceeded in front of her, checking the ground floor to ensure that no one could spot Quinn sneaking into the house. The kitchen was first. It was empty, but going in there made Tony think of food. He started to get hungry, but Rachel would have some snacks for him once he got back upstairs. Tony then went to scope out the living room. Clear. He checked back in with Quinn who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Is it safe to go Tony?"

*bark bark*

He motioned for her to follow, which Quinn immediately did. He heard her giggle, but Tony made sure to keep focused. Rachel would be so upset if something happened to Quinn. They reached the stairs, and Tony carefully escorted her up. He kept his nose close to the ground, sniffing for any scent of… something. Okay, maybe it was mostly for show but Tony was having fun.

At the top of the stairs Tony stopped Quinn once more. She giggled again and squatted down, scratching his back. And as much as Tony loved the attention, he stopped her. Tony had a job to do and no amount of petting, back scratching, or belly rubbing would stop him. He would save that for his reward afterwards.

Tony approached the door which led to bedroom of the Berry men. He listened closely to the telltale sign of snoring, although he probably could have heard it from down the hall and therefore there was actually no need to get this close to their room but better to be safe than sorry, right? Anyway, once the coast was clear Tony beckoned Quinn over. They stopped once more at Rachel's door where Tony gave the secret password.

*bark bark* (pause) *bark bark*

The door immediately swung open with Rachel leaping out to pull Quinn into a big kiss, "Mmph." She walked backwards, bringing Quinn along with her until they reached her bed. Rachel spun them around before sitting Quinn down and straddling her lap. She kissed her again. Tony closed his eyes. His mama and mommy were always so mushy together. "What took you so long?"

"My bodyguard was playing it extra safe." Rachel looked over her shoulder. Her lips were forming a wide smile as shook her head playfully.

"Well thank you, Tony, for our midnight exploits a secret from my fathers."

*bark bark*

Rachel pushed Quinn down and resumed kissing her. Her tiny hands reached for the hem of Quinn's shirt, pushing it up to reveal her tone stomach. Then she slipped her hands inside. At this Tony closed his eyes once more; although this time he tried to cover his ears as well. But then he heard it. Footsteps.

*bark bark*

Rachel sat back up straight, Quinn sitting up as well. They looked over to him to see what was wrong. At first they blushed at having gotten too caught up in each other; they always got embarrassed whenever they did. But soon they too heard footsteps. Quinn's eyes widened in panic. She quickly tossed Rachel off before rolling over her and dropping to the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

Whoever was at the door gave a knock before beginning to turn the handle. Tony curled up on the floor, feigning sleep as Rachel tried to adjust her covers to do the same. A moment later, Leroy Berry entered. "Sweetheart, is everything okay in here?" Tony opened his eyes to take a peek as he passed him. He watched as Rachel slowly got into a sitting position, yawning and stretching her arms up above her head. Tony hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble; he'd be so sad if he failed his mama.

"Yes, daddy. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard Tony bark."

"Yes daddy," Rachel assured, but her Leroy seemed unconvinced. He started walking towards the window. Rachel jumped out of bed and chased after him. "Daddy wait!" He began to turn to her but stopped when he caught sight of Quinn on the floor. She wore a nervous smile as he raised a questioning eyebrow. Quinn quickly got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Hi Mr. Berry, fancy meeting you here," she greeted, nervous grin still plastered on her face. Rachel came up behind her and wrapped an arm around one of Quinn's. She was nervous too. Tony started to worry. "Sir, I can explain." Leroy held up a hand, stopping her.

"It's okay Quinn," he assured. "Hiram and I were young once too you know? Next time though, just ask if you want to stay the night." Quinn nodded readily. "I don't really like the idea of my like the idea of my daughter's girlfriend waiting outside in the cold for these little rendezvous." He chuckled at the surprised looks that both Rachel and Quinn had on their faces. "Well, good night." He exited, leaving a bewildered Rachel, Quinn, and Tony behind.

"He knew," Quinn was the first to speak.

*bark*

They looked down at him. Tony didn't want to believe it. He was the perfect little, puppy spy. "Well, boy, it looks like my daddy did know."

*disgruntled bark*

"Tony," Rachel lightly chastised.

*apologetic bark*

All right, so maybe he did know. That just meant that Tony would just have to work on his ninja puppy skills. He'd be a super, secret, puppy spy in no time. And then he could get his own TV show, and he'd become rich and he'd be able to buy his mama and mommy whatever they wanted.

Okay, that's the plan.

Or, at least it is until he can come up with something better.

Or more fun.

* * *

AN: So you may or may not have noticed that I changed my avatar. As much as I love Quinn sex hair (and I do) it can get a bit distracting sometimes. Besides, Dianna with a gun is hot, like really hot. If you haven't seen the trailer for The Family/Malavita yet, then go and do so now.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A tiny bit of conflict in this one, though it won't be resolved until the next part.

* * *

Quinn frowned as she watched her girlfriend from afar. Finn was talking to her, a hand propped up against the locker which prevented Rachel's escape. Rachel looked uncomfortable, Quinn could see. Whether or not Finn noticed, she couldn't tell, but she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Quinn had half a mind to stalk over there and whack him over the head with her textbook.

But she couldn't; Rachel's orders. They had made up, in a way. To be honest, Rachel still hadn't forgiven Finn for his treatment of Tony. Nonetheless, due to her kind heart, she couldn't help but feel bad for him after he had been, as Finn says, 'viciously mauled.' It wasn't even that bad. He had gotten out of it with nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises.

Regardless, Rachel had decided that they'd try to put things in the past. Quinn could do nothing but oblige her request. It _was_ due to that kind hearted nature that she was able to have the girl of her dreams; the same girl that Finn was once again trying to get for himself. Sure, Quinn couldn't hear what he was saying but his intentions were clear.

She put on a fake smile and sweetly walked over to them. With a quick maneuver around Finn, Quinn managed to wrap an arm around Rachel and pull her in for a quick peck on the lips. "Hey baby." She cast a sideways glance towards Finn, greeting him curtly, "Finn." He looked upset so Quinn felt happy. "So what you doing?"

"I was just talking to Finn."

"Yeah, I was asking Rachel if she could help me with my homework."

Quinn's eyes darted back to Finn. For as long as she had known the tall boy, she had never known him for one to do his homework much less ask for help on doing it. She could even remember back when they were going out. He would always make up some excuse whenever she suggested they study at each other's houses.

But she'd play along for now. "Oh yeah, which class?"

"Um… all of them."

"Well, that's unfortunate isn't it?"

"Yeah, if I don't get my grades up then I might not graduate." He shrugged.

"It's really important Quinn," Rachel cut in. Quinn turned to her, and she could see that she was actually considering assisting their mutual ex. She frowned slightly as she took a hold of Rachel's hand.

"Rach, do you think we could talk in private for a moment?" Rachel nodded and Quinn tugged her down the hall and around the corner. Before she spoke, she cast one last look at Finn to make sure he wasn't trying to eavesdrop. She couldn't help but sneer at the dopey grin on his face. "You're not really going to do this, are you?" Rachel didn't answer immediately, but her brief silence was answer enough.

"Quinn, we can't just let him fail."

"But Rachel, he's just trying to steal you away from me," Quinn argued.

"I know," Rachel spoke calmly. "But he's not going to," she assured, cupping Quinn's face and kissing her cheek. "I can understand that you're worried, but I don't have any more feelings for him." She paused and then continued, her tone dropping, "You can trust me, you know that?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course I do," Quinn answered immediately. "I trust you Rachel, I do. I don't trust him."

Rachel nodded understandingly. "How about this? I go and help him and if he tries anything, anything at all, I leave. Is that okay for you?"

Quinn pouted but nodded anyway. "Okay, but I'm going to call you now and then."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She leapt up into Quinn's arms and gave a long passionate kiss. It was her way of thanking her girlfriend. "So, I'll probably drop by his house this afternoon. Do you think you can take care of Tony until I get home? I'm sure he misses you."

"Sure, I miss him too."

_Later…_

"Quinn," Rachel admonished lightly. "We're not going to get any work done if you keep calling."

"Sorry," Quinn apologized, frowning. She had tried to just play with Tony she really did, but Tony was worried too. He hadn't been in much of a mood to play once he had learned where his mama was. Right now he was in Quinn's lap, trying desperately to hear Rachel's voice. "Tony wants to talk to you again." Rachel chuckled lightly.

"Okay, put him on."

*bark bark*

"I miss you too, boy."

*bark*

"Don't worry, mama will be home soon. Okay? Put Quinn back on."

*bark*

Quinn pulled her phone away from Tony and pulled it back to her ear. "Yeah baby?"

"I'm going to get back to work over here, okay?"

"Okay? Kisses?" Rachel giggled.

"Mwah. Love you baby."

"Love you too." Rachel hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed. In her lap Tony whimpered before nuzzling into her. "I know boy, I know." She ran her fingers through his fur, scratching his back lightly. "All right, no more moping. We're going find something to do, okay boy?" Tony looked up at her, and a moment it looked like he just wanted to curl back up into her lap.

*bark*

"Good boy, so what do you want to do?" Tony jumped out of her lap and started circling around the bed as he surveyed the room. Quinn watched him intently. Around and around he went. He couldn't seem to think of anything particularly fun to do. But then he stopped and ran for Quinn's phone. He nudged it with his nose and brought it back to Quinn. "You want to call Rachel again?"

*bark*

"You don't want to call Rachel again?"

*bark bark*

"You want to call someone else?"

*bark bark*

"Okay, so who do you want to call? Santana?"

*bark*

"Probably not. Brittany then?"

*bark bark*

"Okay, if that's what you want." Quinn opened up her contact list and quickly scrolled down to Brittany's number. She pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"Hey Britt, I'm watching over Tony and he wanted to call you." Quinn decided that is was for the best to not tell Brittany about how both she and Tony were upset over how Rachel was currently at Finn's place. She knew that Rachel wouldn't do anything and if Finn decided to do something then Quinn would just have to teach him a thing or two.

"Oh, okay. Put him on." And Quinn did just that.

*bark bark*

Quinn couldn't hear what Brittany was saying, but she could see that whatever she was saying was helping Tony feel better. His eyes started to light up and his barks sounded happier.

*bark bark*

He nudged at her hand and Quinn pulled her phone back to her ear. "Hey Q, Tony want you to throw a pool party."

"A pool party? Why?"

"He just wants to get back at Finn."

A grin made its way onto Quinn's face. She scratched behind Tony's ear. "Good boy."

* * *

AN: I know for sure that the pool party (and some of the stuff that will happen there) was inspired off something someone wrote in a review. I haven't found said review yet, but if I do (which I should before long) then I'll make sure to credit that person.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I assume that most of you, if not all of you, know that Cory Monteith has passed away recently. I really don't know what to say. It's tragic and highly unexpected. And despite the fact that I hated the character he played and cared little for his relationship with Lea Michele (predictably I'm an Achele shipper) I had no ill will for Cory himself.

I send him, his family, and his loved ones my best wishes, and I hope you all do the same. I've lost people before so I know what it's like.

Rest in Peace Cory. You'll be missed.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The skies were clear. Everything was perfect, aside from the minuscule fact that Rachel had yet to come to the pool. She had disappeared inside to change into her bathing suit and had yet to come back out. Quinn was getting slightly impatient, but she took comfort in knowing that her girlfriend was alone and not with a certain someone.

Quinn was keeping an eye on him for the time being. And she couldn't really do much else since she didn't want to take a dip until Rachel got back. So she'd just take in some sun as she lounged at the poolside. Tony had to follow through with whatever diabolical plot he had in mind and Quinn had chosen to ask him about it.

She was curious, but truth be told she didn't really want to know. That way it'd be a surprise and there would be no way to implicate her in whatever happened to Finn later in the day. At that thought, Quinn started scanning the area of the tiny golden puppy. He was off on the other side of the pool, simply strolling around. His fur didn't look wet at the slightest and he continued to look over to the pool house. Clearly he was waiting for Rachel as well.

Quinn pouted. She couldn't fathom what was taking Rachel so long to get ready. No matter how much she disliked the idea of some of the guys gawking at her girlfriend, Quinn did want to take a look at Rachel's choice of swimwear. It drove Quinn crazy when Rachel told her that she had picked out something new just for the occasion and yet refused to let her see it. She had been such a tease.

And now she was taking forever to put it on. But then it hit her. Rachel was doing this on purpose. Quinn got to her feet and marched towards the pool house. "Rachel!" she called. "Rachel, come out here! Come on, this isn't funny. I don't do things like this to you, do I?" Okay, that was a lie. They did things like this to each other all the time, but this was different. This would be the first time Quinn would see Rachel in a bikini.

There was no response and Quinn was ready to try again but then the door swung open. Quinn started to smile since Rachel was finally going to join them. But the moment she laid her eyes on her girlfriend, Quinn's mouth fell agape. It was kind of funny how a simple pink bikini could fuel her imagination so. And Rachel was still dry. Oh, just the thought of getting Rachel all wet.

"Hey Fabray, don't soak your bikini before you even get into the pool." Quinn spun around to see Santana smirking at her from the pool. She glared at her but her expression softened a bit when she heard Rachel giggle. And, truth be told, Quinn wouldn't be surprised if she had in fact soaked her bikini. There was really no point in arguing. Especially when had to make sure that her smoking hot girlfriend was soaking too.

She continued to stare at Santana while she carefully listened to Rachel's footsteps. "Baby, don't be mad. I'm sorry for making you wait." Rachel was a little too far away so Quinn pretended that she still was, but the second that Rachel approached Quinn grabbed her. "Ahh!" She picked her up and walked them over to pool. "Quinn!" Quinn laughed at Rachel's desperation and then tossed her into the pool before jumping in as well.

When Rachel surfaced she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was trying to look mad, but all she succeeded in doing was squeezing her boobs together. Quinn licked her lips and Rachel huffed again before turning her back to her girlfriend. Quinn swam up to her, wrapping her arms around Rachel's stomach and placing her lips on her neck. "Oh, come on baby. You were going to go into the pool anyway." Quinn started kissing along Rachel's collarbone. Rachel tried to resist at first but she soon found herself tilting her head to the side to give Quinn more access.

Quinn grinned into Rachel's skin. She continued to work her lips as Rachel groaned out in pleasure. Quinn loved it, almost as much as she loved Rachel. She didn't even care that all of their friends could see them. Quinn could go on forever, but the sound of someone clearing their throat halted her actions. Quinn's eyes darted towards the source of the disturbance.

As expect, she found Finn. He turned away from her the moment her eyes fell on him. He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck and trying to act cool. The moment was gone and Rachel slipped out of Quinn's arms. Quinn watched as she swam over to Brittany and she growled, glaring at the back of Finn's head. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

*bark*

Tony was at the edge of the pool. Quinn had an idea of what he wanted and smiled as she swam over to him. He looked as upset as she felt. "Hey boy." She reached up and scratched behind his ear. "You mad too, huh?"

*bark*

"Thought so." Quinn glanced back at Rachel, glad to see that Finn was keeping a fair distance away. "Time for your plan to start?"

*bark bark*

"All right, go on boy. Be careful." She hadn't put much thought into in until now, but she hoped that Tony wouldn't get himself into any trouble. He ran off but stopped when he didn't hear Quinn swim off towards Rachel. Tony turned to her and gave her a look. "What?" He motioned over to Rachel. "All right, I get it. Be safe."

With Quinn taking care of his mama, Tony was now free to go through with his plan. His headed towards the pool house and luckily found that the door was slightly ajar. He squeezed his way in as quietly as he could manage and began searching around. Everyone had changed in here so he knew that he could find what he needed. All it would take would be a bit of snooping.

And with his nose at the ready it wouldn't take too long. He'd just have to find whatever in here was the smelliest. He treaded softly with his nose to the ground. Luckily, it didn't take long before Tony found himself a pair of sneakers which held an awful stench. This had to be it. Just to be sure, he stepped up and took a closer sniff. Bad move. He recoiled almost instantly. Well, at least he knew this was it. Tony the tugged the shoes to a secluded area and proceeded to do his business.

Admittedly, Tony's plan was as big and extravagant as his previous one. But experience told him that simple could quite possibly mean better. And besides, he didn't see any reason to stress himself over trying to teach Finn a lesson. He already knew quite well how difficult it would be to do that. After he was done, Tony brought the shoes back to their previous spot. Finn wouldn't even notice that they had been moved… unless he noticed that the insides were wet. But of course he wouldn't.

With that done, Tony exited the pool house. He noticed his mommy and mama playing at the other end of the pool. He ran up to join them. Along the way he noticed Finn leering at Rachel and so he took a quite stop to growl at him. He was easily startled and jumped about a foot away. The rest of the guys started to laugh at him as Tony went off.

He jumped into the pool and into Rachel's arms. Between being with his two favorite girls, getting his revenge, and making Finn look like coward in front of everyone Tony felt great. His mission was accomplished and now he could just have some fun. The day went on forever. And he, Rachel and Quinn were able to have a fun, relaxing time. It was nice, and for the rest of the time they didn't even have to worry about anything or anyone else.

They didn't finish until the sun was almost setting. The pool began to empty and everyone started to gather their clothes from the pool house. Tony watched on in anticipation. One by one he waited until Finn walked out.

"Dude, my shoes feel wet," he complained to Puck.

Quinn shot Tony a look when she heard the words and Tony responded by turning away. It was answer enough and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle. Rachel looked over to her and she tried to stop herself but it was too late. Rachel's eyes narrowed then she looked over to Tony and then back at Quinn. They both looked nervous and didn't take much for Rachel to see something was up.

"What did you two do?"

*bark*

"Nothing."

"Quinn, Tony."

"Nothing, Rachel. Promise."


End file.
